


Ours Fury

by Elisaveta281001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, Asshai, Bisexual Female Character, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, House Baratheon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Stannis Renly and Robert have a sister, Who travels a lot and get in trouble but its still pretty good, Witches, lots of magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisaveta281001/pseuds/Elisaveta281001
Summary: - Провозглашаю тебя, именем верховного септона, Изабель Баратеон Первой Этого Имени, Королевой Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых Людей, Леди Семи Королевств, Протекторшей Империи и Королевой на Железном Троне.





	1. Chapter 1

В Штормовом Пределе никогда не было тихо. Люди здесь вечно смеялись, ходили туда-сюда, а прочные каменные стены отражали эхом все, да значимые, шорохи и звуки. Здесь было все, как на ладони — нигде не спрятаться и не скрыть свои секреты. Но за пределы крепости никогда ничто не распространялось.

«Самое безопасное место в Вестеросе» — шутил ее брат, лорд Ренли Баратеон. И он так глубоко уверовал в это, что, когда Изабель подошла к двери, ведущей в её комнату, в нерешительности остановилась и глубоко вздохнула.

Она выделила им тучу времени. Успела навестить служанку на кухне, посмотреть, как тренируется гвардия Ренли, почистила и накормила Вихря, почитала в библиотеке. Неужели нельзя было к её приходу закончить?

— Да-да, заходи, — голос брата был хриплым, и причину этого Изабель хотела знать меньше всего.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и девушка прошмыгнула внутрь. Лорас завязывал шнурки на бриджах, а брат в расслабленной позе лежал на ее кровати.

— Я не думал, что ты так быстро вернешься, сестрица.

Изабель крепко сжала челюсти, чтобы не закричать во все горло.

— Ты, идиот, в моих покоях! В моих покоях, седьмое пекло! Это мои покои — повторяю еще раз, для особо одаренных! То, что тебе своих комнат не хватает, братец, уж прости, не мои проблемы! Вы не весь Штормовой Предел оросили? Удивительно, что нет.

Она была не так зла, как показывала. Изабель любила Лораса почти так же сильно, как и бестолкового старшего брата. И, если эти двое делают друг друга счастливыми, то препятствовать этому она не хотела. Но порой их поведение и безрассудство выводили ее из себя.

— Это в последний раз, — юный Тирелл виновато улыбнулся и взлохматил кудри. Послышался ехидный смешок Ренли со стороны кровати. — Мне уже пора идти. Увидимся на ужине, миледи!

Он так быстро ушел, что девушка даже не успела попрощаться. Когда-нибудь этот парень, который был едва ли на год старше неё, перестанет краснеть и смущаться каждый раз, когда Изабель заставала их за… этим делом. Не то, чтобы это наступило совсем скоро…

— Ты его пугаешь, — со смешком заметил Ренли, потянулся и сел в кровати.

Она лишь безразлично осмотрела его голое тело и молча закатила глаза.

— Я действительно постараюсь, чтобы такое впредь не повторилось. Ты читала вести от нашего Короля?

Девушка нахмурилась, потому что да — она читала письмо, и нет — ей вовсе не понравилось то, что там было написано. Роберт хоть и славился своими (совсем не смешными, по их общему со Станнисом мнением) шутками, но это была определенно худшая из них.

— Мне это не нравится, — хотя на самом деле этого следовало ожидать.

Изабель уже шестнадцать лет — время пришло, дальше откладывать уже некуда. Наступил ее черед, но Изабель искренне надеялась, что это будет не так скоро. Но вот оно — письмо. И желание брата-Короля.

— Это обязательно?

— Бо, тебя же не убивать собираются, — на детскую кличку, которая обычно вселяла уверенность, Изабель не отреагировала, а лишь сильнее скривилась, что не укрылось от взгляда брата. — Это всего лишь свадьба. Замужество. Это со всеми происходит.

Чушь. Она знала много женщин, которые и без замужества добивались всего, чего хотели. Хоть судьба их и была порою несладка, однако им вовсе не нужны были мужья, чтобы седлать драконов и сжигать дотла многочисленные войска противника.

— Там написано, что у меня даже имеется выбор, — Изабель старалась убрать из голоса нотки плохо скрываемого отвращения. — Уиллас Тирелл или Оберин Мартелл. Видимо, никого не волнует, что им обоим я больше гожусь в дочери, чем в жены.

И никого из них она не видела в глаза. Для девушки эти имена были все равно что чернила на пергаменте. Обычные слова. Ткни наугад и выбери судьбу. Она читала об обоих этих мужчинах, когда целыми днями просиживала в библиотеке. Один калека, который подает навыки великого лидера, а второй змей Дорнийский, опасный, ядовитый, и определенно не тот, с кем ее хотели бы увидеть братья. Роберт избрал двух абсолютно разных людей, но с одной и той же целью: укрепить Государство. Мартеллы не особо были рады Баратеонам на Железном Троне, как и Тиреллы, но зато брачный союз еще мог многое исправить.

Изабель знала, чего хочет ее брат. Все трое.

— Это формальности, — Ренли надел штаны и лениво поднялся с кровати сестры. — Роберту нужна преданность, а ты сама вольна делать все, что хочешь, — он медленно одевался, собирая разбросанные по комнате вещи.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что ты сам веришь в то, что говоришь сейчас мне, — Изабель усмехнулась и села на высокий письменный стол, качая в воздухе ногами. Тирелл или Мартелл. Роза или Змей. — По мне, так это все весьма глупо. Зачем нужны браки — чтобы доказать свою преданность?

Ренли, окончательно одевшись, встал перед сестрой. Их двоих часто принимали за близнецов не смотря на то, что Изабель была младше на два года. Оба кудрявые и черноволосые, высокие, голубоглазые — Баратеоны до мозга костей. И им двоим не нравилась идея с браком. Правда, по разным причинам.

Изабель знала, что несла чушь. Ведь Таргариены с помощью брака заключили мир с вечно воюющим Дорном — это все-таки что-то да значило. Змея или Роза. Ткни наугад и выбери судьбу.

— Увидимся на ужине, Бо, — Ренли потрепал сестру по голове и скрылся на скрипучей дверью.

«Он не поможет, — грустно подумала девушка, — он на стороне Роберта. Возможно, даже Станнис не будет на моей стороне.» Этот-то точно знает, что такое долг, и как его исполнять.

Изабель Баратеон была младшей дочерью Стеффона Баратеона и родилась незадолго до его смерти. Когда все девочки шили, смеялись, пели песни и мечтали о рыцарях, маленькая Бо с утра до ночи сидела в библиотеке. Много книг, никаких людей и лишь истории, легенды и сказания. Больше всего ее интересовали родословная семей Вестероса, подвиги Эймона-Дракона, завоевание Дорна, Восстание Блэкфайера и «Танец Драконов», чем она вне сомнений отличилась от всех своих сверстниц в Штормовом Пределе.

Идеалами для девочки были Висенья Таргариен, сестра Эйгона Завоевателя; Мейгор Таргариен, прославившейся как самый жестокий правитель Семи Королевств; Кровавый Ворон, один из Великих Бастардов Эйгона Недостойного; Дейна Таргариен, прозванная «Непокорной» из-за ее крепкого характера. Роберт часто шутил, что девочка любит род Таргариенов больше, чем свой собственный.

Вся ее жизнь состояла из книг, стрельбы из лука да катания на Вихре, и Изабель совсем не планировала что-то менять в ближайшем будущем. Но сегодня пришло ненавистное письмо, а это означало, что через считанные дни ей придется отправиться либо в Хайгарден, либо в Солнечное Копье.

Изабель оглядела стол и усмехнулась, когда увидела перевернутую обложкой к верху толстую книгу. «Королева Нимерия и десять тысяч кораблей».

***

 

— Солнечное копье! — Изабель влетела в чертог, чуть не сбив с ног маленького пажа, раздающего вино. Ренли вопросительно приподнял брови. — Я хочу в Дорн. К Мартеллам. К жаркому солнцу, вину и жизни, полной безделья. Обычно после того как люди женятся, они это и делают. Я имею ввиду, бездельничают.

Ее брат махнул рукой, и все придворные вышли, неодобрительно перешептываясь и, качая головами, поглядывая на Изабель.

— Я рад, что ты так быстро сделала выбор, — Ренли указал на свободное место напротив него. — Завтра отправимся в путь сразу же после завтрака и, думаю, через четыре дня будем на месте. Постарайся привести себя в порядок.

— Все равно мне это не нравится, — девушка подобрала под себя ноги и потянулась к яблочным пирожным. — Я читала о Дорне. Люди там только и делают, что сражаются и ходят по борделям. Только не спрашивай, какие книжки я читаю, братец. И обычно это ничем хорошим не заканчивается — я про книги. Но поездка в Солнечное Копье также ничем хорошим кончиться не может.

— Ты выходишь замуж, Бо, — Ренли, увидев, что сестра тянется за еще одним пирожным, отодвинул тарелку, на что Изабель недовольно забурчала. — Женитьба — это хорошо. Ты радоваться должна.

— Ты-то не особо радуешься, когда тебе о свадьбе говорят.

— Это разное, Изабель, — брат нахмурился. — Но я так же, как и ты, женюсь на знатной леди, чтобы получить ее богатства и укрепить позиции Короля. Возможно, это будет Маргери Тирелл, однако еще не все решено.

— Сестра Лораса, какая прелесть. Зато ты останешься главным в семье, к тому же тебе отойдет вся мощь Хайгардена.

Изабель часть злилась из-за этого. Он была единственной девочкой в семье и часто слушала, как ее старшие братья говорят о наследстве. Позже, когда Роберт стал Королем, то он сделал Ренли лордом Штормового Предела, а Станниса — лордом Драконьего Камня. Когда спустя семь лет Изабель стала понимать, что такое власть и что значит быть леди, она спросила у брата, какой же замок отойдет ей при совершеннолетии. Роберт тогда громко расхохотался, да так, что ему приходилось обеими руками вытирать выступившие от смеха слезы.

\- Замок твоего муженька, — весело сказал он тогда. — Ох, не повезет же ему! — и рассмеялся еще сильнее. 

Девушка запомнила эти слова, ведь они позже преследовали ее всю жизнь. «Леди так не поступают» — говорили ей септы, когда она вместо танцев на балу убегала в ставшую родной библиотеку. «Настоящей леди это ни к чему!» — шептали ей служанки, когда Изабель училась стрелять из лука. «Маленькой леди лучше заняться шитьем», — хмыкали конюхи, когда она попросила себе самого быстрого коня, чтобы научиться ездить верхом.

Но никто и никогда не говорил ей, что она сестра самого Роберта Баратеона, что она сама — Баратеон. Всех волновало лишь то, что у нее находится меж ног. Поэтому, когда зашли разговоры о свадьбе, Изабель не на шутку разгневалась.

«Замок твоего муженька» — громко хохотал у нее в голове голос Роберта, когда в возрасте двенадцати лет (ее цветок тогда уже раскрылся) ей предложили в мужья Робба Старка и Джейме Ланнистера. А спустя пару лет — это были Эдмур Талли и Роберт Аррен. Теперь это Оберин Мартелл и Уиллас Тирелл. Внутреннее чутье Изабель подсказывало, что теперь уж ей не отвертеться.

— Я не собираюсь снова это с тобой обсуждать, — Ренли наполнил кубок себе и сестре.

Изабель удивленно посмотрела на предложенное ей вино.

— У тебя же вроде как праздник, — с улыбкой пояснил он. — Надо отметить.

— Это не праздник, братец, — Изабель по неопытности глотнула слишком много и неприязненно скривилась. — Это трагедия. Траур. Хотя, смотри: у Оберина Мартелла есть любовница — постоянная любовница, от которой у него даже дети имеются, а это значит, что другие женщины его интересуют не так, как эта она, или не интересуют вовсе. Получается, когда я выйду за него замуж, то мы просто один раз выполним свой супружеский долг, возможно, он даже сделает мне ребенка, а потом мы просто забудем друг о друге. И я смогу творить то, что захочу.

— Бо, милая, ты читаешь такие умные книжки, но иногда мне кажется, что я разговариваю с пятилетним ребенком, — Изабель закатила глаза, на что Ренли только снисходительно улыбнулся. — Он хоть и дорниец, но знает, что такое честь. Вы будете вместе проводить времени больше, чем захочется тебе. Тем более, я наслышан, что Оберин неплох собой. Тебе он даже понравится.

— Чушь, — Изабель выпила еще вина. — Единственное, что мне может понравиться в Дорне, так это Солнечное Копье и их библиотека. А может, еще и водные сады, которые построены как резиденция Мартеллов. А ты знал, что принц Марон Мартелл воздвигнул их в честь…

— Своей жены Дейенерис Таргариен, — усмехнувшись, закончил фразу сестры Ренли. — И этот союз включил Дорн в, теперь уже, Семь Королевств, чего смог добиться Дейрон «Добрый» Таргариен — ты это уже семь раз рассказывала.

Остальное время они провели в молчании. Изабель ела все, что попадалось под руку, изредка прикасаясь к кубку с вином. Она всегда много ела, когда волновалась. А сейчас был как раз такой случай.


	2. Chapter 2

Они ехали уже долго, однако понятие что такое по-настоящему долго у Изабель отсутствовало. Долго ехать до Королевской Гавани — где-то два дня или около того, долго ехать до Драконьего Камня — на кораблях конечно же быстрее, чем на лошадях, но все же. А что такое долго ехать в Дорн — Изабель воистину не знала.

Но она обязательно поинтересовалась бы об этом у рыцарей, которые сопровождали их процессию, если бы ехала на носилках, как настоящая сестра Короля и леди. Но она ехала верхом, да еще и на своем Вихре, что, казалось, доставляло огромную радость только ей. Изабель все прошлое утро выпрашивала Ренли, чтобы тот позволил ей взять коня, ведь «он мой конь, братец. Я на нем уже шесть лет езжу, не могу же я просто так взять и бросить его здесь».

Два дня пути: неприятные извилистые дороги, сухой ветер и солнечная жара — вот что сопутствовало Изабель Баратеон. Дикие леса, из которых раздавались различные звуки, которые почему-то привлекали девушку. В один момент у нее даже возникла безумная мысль, что она могла бы ускакать от гвардии брата на Вихре куда-нибудь в Старомест, и даже попасть на корабль, а там — прямой путь через море в Вольные Города. Но эта идея погасла так же быстро, как и загорелась.

Ночевали они в палатках, которые были размером с большие чертоги, что приятно поразило Изабель. Раньше она никогда не направлялась куда-то столь далеко. Все ее шестнадцать лет кружились вокруг Драконьего Камня, Красного Замка и Штормового Предела. Девушка, конечно, много читала о Дорне, Солнечном Копье и семье Мартеллов, и ее воображение уже давно расписало все в ярких красках. Но Изабель научилась не доверять своим фантазиям, ведь реальности они редко соответствовали.

Ренли всегда ехал впереди нее, смеялся с гвардейцами, иногда подбадривая сестру, но сейчас его с ними не было.

— Он направился в Хайгарден, миледи, — уклончиво ответил на ее вопрос сир Уоллес, который возглавлял отряд, сопровождающий ее на Юг. — Сказал, что это важно, и он присоединится к нам лишь на подъезде к Дорну.

Изабель очень интересовало, что это за дела у старшего брата с Тиреллами, но она не стала спрашивать. Девушка впервые ехала без опеки братьев — в незнакомые земли. Понимая, что настал тот час, когда пришла пора превратиться из маленькой Штормовой Девочки во взрослую женщину. Леди.

У нее же вроде как свадьба. С Оберином Мартеллом. Лицо Изабель невольно скривилось.

— Вы не скучаете, миледи? — юный гвардеец, вдруг так неожиданно подъехавший к ней на своей кобыле с большими коричневыми яблоками на крутых боках, удивил её.

На нем были черно-золотые цвета Баратеонов и выглядел он подозрительно знакомым. Изабель могла поклясться, что уже точно где-то видела эти зеленые глаза и смоляные волосы.

— Я вижу, Вы не слишком-то рады этой поездке.

Она старалась припомнить его имя. «Сир Оливер, — мрачно гадала она, — сир Гарлан, нет, сир Отто! Точно, сир Отто».

— Это не так, сир Отто.

— Мое имя сир Артур, миледи, — Изабель надеялась, что в этот миг выглядела не такой смущенной, какой себя чувствовала. — Я здесь недавно. Мой дом…

— Пенрозы! «Запишем наши деяния», — у девушки имелась дурацкая привычка, которая всегда веселила ее братьев: когда она вспоминала названия чьего-то дома, то заодно и девиз вместе с ним.

Для нее они были не просто словами, а историей и достоянием каждой семьи. Девиз Баратеонов гласил: «Нам ярость», и Изабель поистине гордилась им.

Она вдруг вспомнила, почему сир Артур Пенроз казался ей знакомым.

— Да, я знаю Вашего отца, сира Кортни Пенроза. Припоминаю, что он говорил о Вас. Он кастелян Штормового Предела, хороший человек. Знает всю историю своего дома, и мы часто говорили с ним о династии Таргариенов и о том, что Пенрозы нередко сочетались с ними браком. Вам стоит гордиться таким отцом, сир Артур.

— Это так, — гвардеец улыбнулся, но уже не такой солнечной улыбкой, какой сиял раньше. — Я буду сопровождать Вас в Солнечном Копье.

— Не знаю, который из моих братьев додумался отдать меня под защиту целой армии, — не сдержавшись, Изабель закатила глаза. — На самом деле, в Дорне у меня уже будет охрана. Я читала, что Доран Мартелл —, а я полностью уверена, что именно он устроил брак, ведь Красный Змей никогда на такое не пошел бы — человек осторожный и верный, а особенно моему брату. Даже не смотря на то, что из-за него убили его родную сестру. Точнее, это не так, это ведь сделали люди Тайвина Ланнистера, но все же… Ох, простите, сир. Так что Вы там говорили?

— Я буду одним из Ваших стражников, миледи, — парень слегка потупил взгляд.

— Отлично, — Изабель с удивлением отметила, как он еще сильнее смутился. — Это не была ирония, сир. И не переживайте, не думаю, что где-нибудь в Вестеросе найдется хоть один человек, который сможет понять, как я соображаю и чем забита моя голова. Это и для меня-то сложно. Ладно, впрочем, это не так уж и важно. И все-таки, Вы будете со мной в Дорне, так?

Сир Артур Пенроз, явно не понимая, к чему она клонит, кивнул, однако его улыбка уже не сияла так уверенно, как раньше. Он выглядел каким-то потерянным, словно что-то пошло не так.

— Да, миледи. Я и еще несколько гвардейцев. А теперь позвольте я отойду, кажется, меня зовет мой командир.

— Конечно, сир, — Изабель внимательно проследила за быстро удаляющимся рыцарем.

А потом вдруг в один момент она резко поняла, что случилось.

— Прекрасно. Отлично. Этого мне еще не хватало.

Все в жизни Изабель сложилось так, что с детства она не особо любила общество своих сверстников. Они были для нее словно чужими, все они: и юные дети лордов, и обычные простолюдины. Она предпочитала все делать в одиночестве. Общалась только лишь с мейстерами, которые ей казались невероятно интересными собеседниками, и старыми рыцарями, лордами и леди, что проживали или же находились проездом в Штормовом Пределе. Ее братья не пытались что-то менять, ведь и сама Изабель была довольна этим.

Но это было в детстве, а сейчас она ведь уже почти взрослая девушка. Она говорила много, но о том, что понимала только она сама. Слова частенько слетали с ее языка, опережая мысли.

Да и мальчишки ее не особо-то привлекали. Поэтому так рано и заговорили о свадьбе, думая, что еще не поздно исправить девчонку.

Какая чушь, ведь ничего не изменится. Все молодые рыцари, которые пытались с ней просто поговорить, уходили как сир Артур;, а девушки постоянно перешептываясь между собой о леди Изабель из Заточенной Башни. «Это библиотека, — закатывала глаза девочка, когда до нее доходили подобные слухи. — Заточенная башня имела место быть только в истории о Бейлоре Благословенном. Он закрыл в ней своих трех родных сестер, чтобы они не затмевали его разум похотью» —, но об этом уже никто не слушал.

Прошел еще один день. Теперь «долго» означало три дня в Дорн из Штормового Предела. Она не была уверена, что именно три, но соленый запах моря уже бил в нос, а, значит, еще немного и они будут на месте. Скоро она увидит Ренли, спросит его о Хайградене, обязательно подшутит над его розанчиком Лорасом и расскажет во всех подробностях о Роке Валирии и Древней Империи Гиса, о которых прочла в трехдневном путешествии. Но пока знамен ее брата нигде не видать, да и море тоже, и ей оставалось только ехать и ехать.

Дорн — крайний Юг Вестероса. Но для Изабель — это бескрайняя пустыня, с «красными дорнийскими песками», где всегда жарко и, говорят, что даже зима не страшна его жителям. Когда-то, давным-давно, еще до прихода ройнаров и Королевы Нимерии, Дорн был соединен с Вольными Городами перешейком. Но когда Первые Люди пошли на войну с Детьми Леса, море затопило перешеек и раздробило его на многочисленные острова под названием Ступени; отчего также появился полуостров Перебитая Рука, на котором сейчас располагалось Солнечное Копье. Вскоре Андалы поработили Дорн, как и другие Королевства, но все изменилось с приходом Ройнаров, и именно тогда наступил настоящий расцвет Юга.

***

 

Она увидела знамена только тогда, когда солнце уже склонилось к горизонту. В этот миг девушка впервые поняла, насколько сильно скучала по брату.

Но ее радость быстро сменилась удивлением, когда она заметила розу Хайгардена. Боги, Тиреллы едут в Дорн — от самой этой мысли Изабель становилось не по себе. Когда они подъехали ближе, Ренли встречал их широкой улыбкой; по правую руку от него ехала Маргери Тирелл. Прекрасная, с великолепными волосами, в нежно-голубом платье, она выглядела как истинная Тирелл. Изабель взглянула на свою походную одежду, перепачканную пылью и дорожной грязью, потрогала спутанные кудри и с горечью отметила, что из них двоих Маргери несомненно более достойна слова «леди».

— Сестрица, — Ренли спрыгнул с лошади и помог спуститься Изабель, которая, казалось, совсем не чувствовала ног от столь долгой, утомительной поездки.

Она стала на землю и крепко-накрепко обняла брата.

— Я скучал.

— Валарионы, Селтигары, Квохерисы, последний вымерший дом, — забормотала девушка с широкой улыбкой. — Они вместе с Таргариенами спаслись из Валирии во время Рока. Не думай, что это единственное, что я хочу сказать брату, по которому скучала, но ждать долго я тоже не могу. Это Тиреллы. Я знаю гербы даже лучше тебя. Что здесь делают Тиреллы?

— Изабель, — Ренли подал руку леди Маргери, которая сама спрыгнула с лошади, аккуратно и грациозно. — Знакомься, моя будущая жена — леди Маргери Тирелл. Миледи, это моя сестра, Изабель Баратеон.

— Лорд Ренли много о Вас рассказывал, — Маргери улыбнулась девушке своей нежнейшей улыбкой. — Неужели Вы и вправду знаете всю историю Вестероса?

— Если мой братец и вправду только об этом и рассказывал всю дорогу, то мне Вас искренне жаль, миледи. На самом деле не всю, но большую часть, — она мило улыбнулась в ответ: девица Тирелл ей понравилась.

Она не выглядела как те, казавшиеся пустыми, девчонки из Штормовых земель; было в ней что-то, что привлекало и восхищало. Но Изабель не думала, что брат избрал ее в жены только из-за этого.

Они решили разбить лагерь здесь. Каменистые земли, открытое место — наверняка напасть на них отважится только глупец. Лагерь поставили на самом видном месте.

Истинное объединение юга, если скоро и знамена земель Дорна будут так же развеваться по ветру — как Коронованный Олень Баратеонов и Роза Тиреллов.

Изабель не заметила, когда ее брат ушел. Но она уже слышала его голос, отдающий приказы солдатам, и решила, что в том, что она немножко поговорит с его будущей супругой наедине, не будет ничего плохо. Если девушка сама не натворит дел.

— Эйгон возвысил дом Тиреллов после своего захвата Вестероса. Ведь ваш сюзерен Гарденер умер под огнем во время сопротивления Западных Земель и Простора, на Пламенном Поле. Тогда был первый раз, когда выпустили всех трех драконов. Жаль, что такого в истории больше не повторялось, — Изабель вдруг остановилась.

Она знала, что сейчас произойдет. Она заговорила о драконах. Изабель Баратеон никогда не сможет остановиться, когда ее речь заходит о драконах. К тому же, не всем нравились разговоры о них…

— Вы удивительно умны, миледи, — нежным голоском прочирикала Тирелл.

Они стояли и смотрели на то, как люди Ренли и Хайгардена возводят лагерь, бегая туда-сюда и смешиваясь между собой.

— А знаете ли Вы, что Тиреллы ни разу не были Королями, а лишь стюардами у Гарденеров, Таргариенов и Баратеонов? — внезапно спросила леди Маргери. — Но мы самый богатый род, Хранители Марок и Юга, лорды и леди Хайгардена. Почетно, не находите? Но времена меняются. Все старое уходит, а новое приходит.

Изабель посмотрела на собеседницу. Это было правдой, но Тиреллы всегда славились величием, желанием править и самолюбием.

… Брак с Тиреллами, брак с Мартеллами, брак с Ланнистерами. Изабель не была сильна в политике, но кое-что понимала. И то, что происходило сейчас, девушке очень не нравилось.

Ей давно не нравилось, что Роберт в лапах у львов, хотя тот всегда смеялся, когда Изабель ему напоминала об этом. Ренли, несмотря на всю любовь Изабель к нему, был не воином и не стратегом. Лордом, да — он безрассуден, но добр, и когда она думала о Ренли на Железном Троне, то сравнивала его с Визерисом I Таргариеном. Хороший правитель, всеми любимый, но что случится после его правления — никому неизвестно.

Роберт был великим воином. Он сражался в Восстании, убил Рейгара Таргариена, сверг династию драконов, сел на Железный Трон.

И все. Роберт не Король, — понимала Изабель каждый раз, когда видела его. Порой ей становилось страшно, когда она думала о том, что стало бы с Робертом, если бы не семья. Он бы наверняка превратился в Эйгона Недостойного… Куча вина, шлюх и еды. Так рассказывали люди, ведь, когда Изабель приезжала в Красный Замок, то не видела ни первого, ни второго, и лишь немного третьего.

А Станнис… Он Станнис. Изабель часто думала, на кого же из Таргариегов он больше всего похож. Суровый, по своему справедливый и молчаливый. Все боялись, но в тихую любили его. Для Изабель Станнис был непостижимым. Она всегда рассказывала ему о своих любимых моментах истории, а тот, бывало, подолгу молчал, но в конце всегда улыбался и трепал Изабель по макушке. Никогда не говорил много, но тем не менее она любила его не меньше других братьев.

А что было бы, если бы я была Королевой? 

Изабель всегда прогоняла эту мысль из головы. Девушки никогда не сидели на Железном Троне, хоть и претендовали. Рейнира Таргариен — Королева-на-Полгода, Мейгор с титьками — сами прозвища уже не обещали ничего хорошего. А потом Рейниру заживо сжег ее собственный брат, а точнее его дракон. Изабель знала — Железный Трон опасен. Он ранит, а порой и убивает. Эйрис Безумный всегда царапался о него, потому что был не достоин. Визерис I умер из-за него, потому что тоже был недостоин. Как и Мейгор Таргариен; даже та же Рейнира…

Жуткая мысль, но когда Изабель читала об этом в толстых старых книжках, она неизменно приходила на ум.

— Вы о чем-то переживаете, миледи? Завтра мы уже будем на месте.

И девушка будто вынырнула из глубокого сна.

Она снова здесь. Под темным небом Дорна, рядом с Маргери Тирелл, запахом моря и криками людей.

— Нет, миледи, — девочка живо представила ярко-красные порезы на руках Роберта. — Все хорошо. Думаю, нам стоит вернуться к брату, он наверное сильно переживает.


	3. Chapter 3

Башня Солнечного Копья со сверкающим на ней настоящим Копьем показалась на горизонте уже на следующий день. Изабель охватил восторг, когда она, сидя на коне, приближалась ко дворцу. Вот уже был виден Золоченый Хрустальный купол, который, казалось, светился на солнце;, а потом Изабель увидела и сам город.

Люди там были громкими, как в Королевской Гавани. Изабель помнила, с каким страхом приезжала туда каждый раз, потому что не знала, чего ожидать от ее жителей. Но сейчас боязни у девочки не было, только огромное любопытство и всепоглощающий восторг. Она вертела головой, стараясь запомнить все, что видела. Лавки, дома, конюшни, винные погребки, даже постоялые двора. Люди махали руками, их голоса смешивались в один бессвязный шум, но Изабель не пыталась разобрать что они кричали. Она просто по-глупому улыбалась, и даже жаркое солнце, запах гниющих водорослей и дегтя не могли испортить ее впечатление.

Девушка просто растворялась в этой атмосфере, тонула в ней, и ей это нравилось. Но все это исчезло, когда она въехала в первые ворота.

Все еще улыбаясь, она уже проезжала под Тройными Вратами, которые вели к Старому Дворцу.

Когда Солнечное Копье предстало перед ней во всей своей красе, улыбка стерлась с ее губ. Родовое имение Мартеллов сильно отличалось от Штормового Предела с его простыми стенами и суровой красотой. Девочка, привыкшая к этой северной неприступной натуре Штормовых земель, удивленно рассматривала изящный дворец, который переливался и блистал перед нею.

Она даже не сразу обратила внимание на всех тех людей, которые колонной выстроились на ее пути. Изабель только мельком скользнула взглядом по знаменам Мартеллов — дворец притягивал ее больше, чем все эти незнакомцы.

— Принц Доран, — доносится издалека голос брата. — Я рад, что мы с Вами наконец-то встретились!

— Милорд Ренли, — голос принца был слегка приглушенным и выдавал его с потрохами.

Изабель, налюбовавшись своим новым домом, собиралась уже слезать с коня, как вдруг к ней подбежал мальчишка, который казался немногим младше нее. У него была загорела кожа, черные прямые волосы и внешность типичного соленого дорнийца. Тристан Мартелл, подумала она и, приняв его руку, слезла с Вихря.

— Миледи Изабель, — принц обратился к девушке. — Дом Мартеллов и Дорн приветствует брата и сестру короля Роберта Баратеона в своих владениях. Позвольте мне представить Вам моего сына, принца Тристана.

Изабель, как подобает истинной леди, изящно кивнула, стараясь не отводить вежливый взгляд от Дорана.

Девушка знала, что такое подагра, но большинство ее знаний было на уровне книг и рассказов мейстеров. Когда Изабель увидела, что же такое эта болезнь в живую, то с трудом совладала с собой, чтобы не выдать эмоции. Лицо принца казалось очень бледным, и на вид даже не скажешь, что ему всего пятьдесят два года. Ноги Мартелла были укрыты легким одеялом, но Изабель знала, что под ним скрываются разбухшие и покрасневшие колени.

— Мне приятно это слышать, принц, — ее брат улыбнулся так, что женская половина дворца тут же заулыбалась в ответ, а их личики заалели вовсе не из-за палящего солнца. — Но я не вижу здесь Вашего брата.

И это было сущей правдой. Хоть Изабель и не знала, как именно выглядит Красный Змей, но догадывалась, что его здесь не было. Были Айронвуды, Блэкмонты, Вэйты и даже Дейны, были гвардейцы, была многочисленная свита, но не было лишь Оберина Мартелла.

— Мой брат решил соблюдать традиции и не показываться невесте перед свадьбой, — однако Изабель очень сильно сомневалась, что Красный Змей сам решил придерживаться таких правил. — Миледи Изабель, Вы прекрасны, и я уверен, что мой брат будет в восторге от такой невесты.

— Благодарю, принц Доран, — девушка поклонилась.

Перед тем как они покинули лагерь, Ренли приказал наполнить для нее душистую ванну, а многочисленные служанки, словно стайка разномастных пташек, крутились вокруг нее целое утро. В конце всех преображений (или «мучений», как про себя Изабель называла эти процедуры), к ней подошла леди Маргери и вставила распустившуюся розу в высокую прическу. «Пусть предвещает удачу», — прошептала она загадочно. И, смотря в ее прекрасные карие глаза напротив, Изабель не смогла отказать.

— Я также рад видеть и Вас, милорд Мейс, — учтиво молвил Доран, но Тирелл, сидя на своем коне, молча встрепенулся и вздернул кверху нос.

Он был явно недоволен, поэтому Изабель и не поощряла присутствие Тиреллов в Дорне. Война между этими двумя домами началась в самом рассвете эпохи, уж Изабель-то это знала.

— Признаться честно, я был крайне удивлен, когда узнал о Вашем приезде от ворона, которого мне послал лорд Ренли.

«Да-да, я тоже в большом удивлении, — мрачно подумала Изабель. — А теперь давайте мы все дружно зайдем во дворец, покажем мне мои покои и оставим милую леди Баратеон в покое».

— Я тоже, принц Доран, — лорд Хайгардена весь раскраснелся от солнца, ему то и дело приходилось вытирать катившийся по щекам крупными горошинами пот белоснежным платочком с вышитой на нем розой. — Но моя дочь сочетается браком с лордом Ренли, так же, как леди Изабель с принцем Оберином, и ради этого я был вовсе не прочь совершить столь дальнюю поездку.

— Тогда мне стоит Вас поздравить, — улыбнулся принц. — Но, думаю, молодым уже наскучили наши разговоры, давайте же вам покажут дорнийские покои. А после, миледи Изабель, Вы не будете против, если я на некоторое время украду Вашего брата?

— Да хоть навсегда, принц Доран, — девушка лукаво рассмеялась и присела в изящном реверансе, чувствуя спиною пронзительный взгляд брата.

— Тогда моя дочь Арианна проводит Вас в отведенные невесте моего брата покои.

И она только сейчас заметила невысокую девушку, которая стояла все это время за спиной принца.

— Надеюсь, что вы подружитесь, — добавил тот.

«Не сомневаюсь» — подумала Изабель, приветливо улыбнувшись принцессе Мартелл.

Девушки вошли в Солнечное Копье, оставив позади знатных лордов и леди.

— Надеюсь, что Ваше первое впечатление о Дорне было не столь ужасным, как у лорда Мейса, миледи, — заговорила Арианна, когда они поднимались по витиеватой лестнице.

— Вовсе нет, — Изабель усмехнулась. — Просто лорд Тирелл вряд ли сможет оценить истинную красоту розы, если она будет цвести среди кучки грязи. Он узрел лишь поверхностный мусор Солнечного Копья, надышался запахами гнили и спертым воздухом, в то время как мог насладиться теплыми ласками раскаленного солнца, вдыхая полной грудью аромат свежести, что источают пропитанные солью воды Узкого Моря.

— Это так, — Ариана улыбнулась по-новому: открыто и дружелюбно — Изабель не могла не отметить это, воспитываясь среди лжи и интриг. — Мы будущая семья, поэтому давай говорить на ты. Принцесса Арианна — конечно, звучит красиво и почтительно, но слышать это из уст будущей тетки как-то непривычно.

Изабель вдруг остановилась, чем несколько удивила собеседницу. До нее внезапно дошло: ей — шестнадцать лет, в то время как дочери Дорана Мартелла уже двадцать пять. Изабель собирается выйти замуж за ее дядю — дядю, который лишь на десять лет младше отца самой Арианны.

— Боги, я ведь не напугала Вас? Если это так, то…

— Мы ведь договорились обращаться друг к другу на «ты», — Изабель взяла себя в руки и хитро прищурилась: — Не напугала, просто меня часто посещают длинные и запутанные мысли. И ничего хорошего они обычно не приносят.

— Как знать, — загадочно улыбнулась принцесса. — Значит, некоторые слухи о тебе все же верны?

Она вела девочку по длинному коридору, поворачивая то влево, то вправо.

«А со стороны он не выглядел таким большим» — рассеянно подумала Изабель, когда вдруг увидела очередную лестницу. Внутри Солнечное Копье оказалось несомненно прекрасным: с расписными стенами, позолоченными рамами и большими окнами. Но и потеряться здесь было гораздо легче, чем в Штормовом Пределе.

— …Миледи в Заточенной Башне.

— Это библиотека, — прошипела в ответ девушка.

Она, конечно, знала, что слухи имеют способность распространяться и на большие расстояния, но Изабель все же была удивлена, когда услышала это от Арианны.

— Только в Королевской Гавани есть Твердыня Мейгора, где Бейлор Таргариен заточил трех своих сестер, чтобы они не омрачали его разум, — попыталась втолковать она. — Он, кстати, спас своего брата, Рыцаря-Дракона, Дейрона Таргариена, из змеиной ямы — здесь, в Дорне. Люди говорят, что змеи ни разу не укусили его, но это неправда, ведь они ужалили его столько раз, что ему стоило бы умереть — однако Бейлор выжил и свихнулся после этого. Но, как по мне, так он был безумен с самого рождения, а змеи оказались просто подходящим этому оправданием для простых ушей.

Арианна Мартелл подвела Изабель к огромной двери, сделанной из кедрового дерева. Девушка поначалу даже не заметила, как они вдруг очутились здесь. Она всегда теряла счет времени, когда начинала рассказывать о чем-то поистине интересном для нее.

— Я тоже читала эту историю, — принцесса указала на дверь. — Здесь твои покои. Я рада, что отец выбрал именно те, что я посоветовала. Неподалеку есть библиотека, — глаза Изабель загорелись, и она быстро повернулась к Арианне. — Позже я обязательно покажу тебе ее, но сейчас советую хорошенько отдохнуть с дороги.

— Тебе надо куда-то идти? — вопрос сорвался с губ сам по себе, и девочка несказанно этому удивилась.

Изабель впервые разговаривала с кем-то вот так: без лживой учтивости и напыщенности.

И она вдруг поняла, как глупо и нелепо прозвучала заданная ею фраза, поэтому смутилась и зарделась:

— Не пойми меня неправильно, просто я.. В первый раз в Дорне, и здесь так необычно! Наверное, приглашать принцессу в свои покои скорее всего будет неправильным, и… Ох, ладно, давай просто забудем об этом…

— Все в порядке, в Дорне не все так строго, — ласково перебила ее Арианна, широко заулыбавшись, отчего вокруг глаз принцессы забегали очаровательные морщинки. — Я могу остаться с тобой, Иззи.

— Иззи? — нахмурилась девушка, нарочно медленно толкая дверь.

— Тш-ш, — принцесса приложила смуглый палец к полным губам. — Изабель — слишко длинно, а Иззи — в самый раз. Ты ведь не против, если я буду так к тебе обращаться?

Ренли, Станнис и Роберт называли ее Бо. Но только они — все остальные обращались к ней не иначе, как леди Изабель. «Иззи» было чем-то новым. Незнакомым, но не отталкивающим. Девушка осознала, что весьма скоро привыкнет к нему.

— Конечно нет, — она усмехнулась и наконец-то открыла дверь в покои.

***

 

— Да ты шутишь! — Арианна откусила персик, и сладкий сок потек по ее губам. — Никогда не слышала об этом.

— Многие не уделяют этому должного внимания, — Изабель закатила глаза. — Веларионы были чем-то похожи на Таргариенов. Они так же летали на драконах; женились на них, принимали участие в Танце, но одно неизвестно: такая же у них была светлая валирийская внешность, как и у Таргариенов, или же нет. Однако то, что в их венах кипит кровь Древней Империи — это точно.

— Драконы мертвы, — Арианна улыбнулась вовсе как Ренли, когда тот объяснял ей что-то совсем очевидное. — Как и Таргариены, и Валирия.

— Нет, — Изабель забрала персик у Арианны и тоже надкусила сочную мякоть. — Просто мы узко мыслим. Лично я не верю в это. Рок до сих пор царствует над Валирией, значит, она по-своему жива;, а драконы есть и в Крае Теней, что лежат за Асшаем. Правда, никто из смертных там не бывал, поэтому сказать точно никому не под силу. А вот Таргариены живы. Последние из них бежали в Вольные Города: кажется, принц Визерис и его новорожденная сестра. А еще всем известно, что Рейегар Таргариен похищал Лианну Старк, и вот я не верю, что где-то на этом свете сейчас не проживает бастард, который и не подозревает, кто его настоящие родители. Все может быть, Арианна, — девочка еще раз надкусила персик и отбросила косточку в сторону. — Не стоит опровергать все теории.

— Но ведь Лианна мертва, как и Рейегар. Сомневаюсь, что некто вознамерился бы опекать их общего бастарда, в этом нет пользы и смысла. Ты еще такой ребенок, Иззи, — Арианна встала с огромной кровати под прозрачным балдахином и потрепала девушку по кудряшкам, совсем как это делали братья. — Наивный ребенок. Ты знаешь, кто такой мой дядя?

— Конечно, — Изабель нахмурилась: она признала бы себя по-настоящему глупой, если бы заранее не разузнала все о ее будущем супруге. — Принц Оберин Мартелл, по прозвищу Красный Змей Дорнийский, брат Дорана Мартелла и покойной жены Рейегара Таргариена, Элии Мартелл. Он мажет свое оружие ядом, чем и прославился, когда переспал с женой Эдгара Айронвуда, а тот объявил ему поединок. Из-за молодости принца и его знатного рода, решили что сражаться будут лишь до первой крови. Но когда юный Оберин поранил лорда Эдгара, рана того постепенно воспалилась, и тот вскоре умер. Еще он был мейстером, пытался ковать цепь, но со временем ему это наскучило. Путешествовал по Вольным Городам; у него есть четверо старших внебрачных дочерей и четверо младших, которые именуются Песчаными Змейками, он так…

— Кто он для тебя, Изабель? — тихо спросила Арианна, перебив длинный монолог девчонки. — Герой из книжек или настоящий человек? Тебе когда-нибудь придется отгадывать разницу между этим.

Принцесса Мартелл печально улыбнулась и вышла из покоев Изабель, отставив ту наедине со своими мыслями.

Девушка снова нахмурилась, посмотрев на свои липкие от сочного фрукта пальцы. Она понимала, что хотела сказать ей Арианна, но еще она понимала, что это было очень сложно. Настоящий мир весьма жесток и совсем не таков, каким его описывают в ее любимых старых книгах. Люди на книжных страницах гораздо интереснее, как и истории. В голове Изабель был выстроен красивый замок, в который она редко когда кого-нибудь пускала. Там у нее были свои рыцари, свои драконы и своя история древних могучих государств с их кровавыми войнами. Но никак не реальность. Реальность была скучной. Для скучных людей.

В дверь постучали, и Изабель покачала головой. Ей не стоило об этом думать, по крайней мере не сейчас. Размышлять хотелось так, как она привыкла: стоя под открытым ночным небом, когда в тихий час никто и ничто не побеспокоит.

— Мне необходимо уехать, — прямо с порога заявил Ренли, проходя внутрь и запирая за собой двери. — Сестрица, да у тебя покои, достойные самой принцессы!

— Мои больше по душе покои в Штормовом Пределе, — пробурчала в ответ девушка. — Там теплая кровать, много моих книг и свитков. А здесь все пахнет фруктами, алкоголем, пряностями и соленым морем. Слишком много тяжелых, насыщенных запахов. Надо привыкать, верно?

— Да, — Ренли присел на кровать сестры, хлопнув ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Изабель поджала ноги и поудобней устроилась около брата. — Я вынужден покинуть Дорн. Буду через неделю, как раз к твоей свадьбе. Роберт и Станнис тоже должны приехать, а это значит, что…

— На мою свадьбу будет приглашено пол-королевства, — девочка не сдержала улыбку. — А звучит даже жутко. И не жди, что я буду провожать тебя со слезами на глазах, махая вышитым платочком на прощание. Я даже о Джонквиль и Флориане-Дураке не читала, и про Эймона, Рыцаря-Дракона — все эти истории оставляю для пустоголовых леди. Кстати, Эймону вообще не повезло: брат Эйгон Недостойный, а сестра, которую он полюбил — верующая септа до мозга костей. И он рыдал на их свадьбе… Плакать для лорда командующего Королевской Гвардии из-за любви — это уже перебор!

— Когда-нибудь и ты поймешь, какого это — любить, Бо, — Ренли улыбнулся сестре и обнял ее.

«Скучная любовь для скучных людей» — подумала тогда Изабель. Ей не было места в ее маленьком небесном замке.

«Любовь приносит лишь горе и страдания, и чем больше людей ты любишь — тем ты слабее». Она не помнила, где услышала эту фразу, но девушке она понравилась.

— А теперь мне нужно ехать.

— Удачи, братец, — прошептала сестра, уткнувшись в грудь старшего брата напоследок, будто бы в последний раз вдыхая исходящий от него родной запах Штормового Предела.


End file.
